


Bad Revelations

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Relationship Reveal, Secret Relationship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: There really isn't a good way for people to find out you're sleeping with the enemy.





	Bad Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhere between "pure self-indulgence" and "penning an old idea from my list". I have something similar in other stories, but I still don't think this scenario ever gets old :)

The revelation of their relationship was a fucking mess.

They’d been together almost two years and they got sloppy. The Avengers had been staying overnight in the tower to recuperate. Tony had been injured in the battle, breaking his wrist and coming out with numerous scrapes and bruises. It had also been over two weeks since they’d last seen each other.

Loki had appeared once Tony was alone in the penthouse. Loki had been frustrated he couldn’t heal any of Tony’s wounds without giving their relationship away. They both knew that Loki shouldn’t stay, but Tony had _missed_ his lover and hadn’t protested when Loki curled up on the couch with him, careful of Tony’s sling.

They had only planned to spend a few hours together, but they didn’t even make fifteen minutes before Thor was blasting a hole through five floors using Mjölnir and the Hulk was climbing up from behind him. Loki was hastily getting out of the way of Thor’s fists while Tony was scrambling to get to his feet.

The problem was that they were unprepared and Tony was injured. Loki’s concentration was divided as he tried to protect them both while Tony attempted to explain. The team, when they arrived in the elevator, were quick to start shouting about ‘mind-control’ and being ‘compromised’. Tony called on JARVIS to active the defences of the tower, but he didn’t give the order to fire because he didn’t want to hurt his friends. It didn’t mean he wanted _Loki_ to get hurt either.

Loki still ended up with more than a few bruises and a bloody mouth and nose from Thor as he tried to keep everyone back. Tony wasn’t getting anywhere with making the team believe him. It was an impossible argument to win when nobody wanted to listen.

It was why it didn’t surprise him when Loki grabbed his uninjured wrist and suddenly he was cut off mid-sentence as the tower disappeared to be replaced by somewhere dark and lit by candles. It was an entirely foreign room but it smelled like Loki. Tony could see magic tomes he recognised as well as things Loki had pilfered from Tony’s tower. It was Loki’s _home_ and Tony knew it was the one place Loki would consider safe.

But Tony knew running wouldn’t solve their problems, it would only make things worse.

He turned to tell Loki as much, but he barely managed to look at the mage before his lover’s hands were cupping his cheeks, his fingers threading into Tony’s hair as he brought their mouths together. Loki’s bottom lip was swollen and although Tony couldn’t taste blood, Tony knew the kiss must be painful for the mage.

Tony made a small sound of protest, but Loki refused to stop kissing him. It had Tony giving into the gentle embrace; kissing Loki back and placing one hand on Loki’s side as his other stayed curled against his chest in its sling.

They only broke apart for air and even when they did, Tony just tucked his face into Loki’s neck; breathing in comfort, safety and love. It made it hurt all the more for Tony to admit, “I need to go back. I need to talk to them.”

“I’m aware,” Loki whispered quietly, his chin moving to prop against the top of Tony’s head. His arm also came around Tony’s waist, holding him gingerly.

He sounded resigned. He sounded _deflated_.

“Loki?” Tony asked worriedly, tucking his arm beneath Loki’s jacket to wrap around his back.

“The longer you remain here, the harder they will be to win to your side,” Loki continued, his voice unnaturally hollow. “You must indeed return, and quickly.”

Yet, Loki made no move to send Tony back, he merely tucked Tony closer against him as if wishing to never let him go.

It took a moment for Tony to understand what was happening and it hurt to recognize. “Loki...” he whispered, “are you doubting I’ll come back?”

Loki stiffened but he didn’t pull away, instead he forcibly relaxed and began stroking his hand against Tony’s back. “You will lose everything you hold dear if you remain with me. Your choice is clear. A single loss verses a dozen; you would be foolish to hesitate.”

Tony pulled back enough to look at his lover. Loki’s face was an impassive mask, not a hint of emotion escaping - but he didn’t let Tony go, he didn’t push him away or teleport him back, and that was far more telling.

Loki thought Tony was going to break up with him.

Tony could have been angry and offended that Loki assumed he meant so little to Tony, but he wasn’t, because Tony _knew_ Loki. He knew that under the arrogance and uncaring demeanour laid a heart filled with insecurities and a desperate need to be loved.

Loki had spent hundreds of years being told he wasn’t worthy of what he wanted and despite his bests attempts to scoff and shrug it off, the Aesir’s remarks had still managed to sink in. Loki realised he was the more complicated, troublesome, _unappealing_ option and was accepting his fate before it befell him.

It was why Tony’s voice was soft when he asked, “Don’t I get a say in this?”

Loki’s eyes skittered away from Tony’s. He ended up focusing on Tony’s arm and Tony felt the warmth of magic flood him as his wounds were healed - there was no need to hide anything now. 

“No,” Loki told him, so soft it was barely audible. “I have done enough damage.” He gave a wry smile. “And you deserve less chaos in your life.” He started to pull away but Tony instantly gripped the back of his shirt with one hand while he pulled his other arm out of the sling to grab Loki’s arm. “Anthony-”

Tony just held Loki’s eyes and spoke firmly over his protests. “Have you ever heard of me giving up what I want because it’s ‘ _easier_ ’? Do you really think I’d give you up just because a few people aren’t going to like it?”

“It’s more than a few, Anthony,” Loki disagreed, sounding tired and dejected. “It is your world, your team, your friends-”

“Fuck ‘em,” Tony declared, continuing to hold miserable green eyes. “I deserve to be happy and so do you. I sure as hell am not going to be _happy_ if I give you up. You said I’d lose everything I held dear if I chose them. Well, I’d lose something just as important to me if I lost _you_.” Loki blinked. Shock and yearning swirled through his eyes and Tony didn’t hesitate to say the one thing they’d never blatantly declared despite long looks and reverent touches. “I love you. Nothing they do would ever keep me from getting back to you. You’re mine. I want all the chaos in my life I can handle. I want-”

Loki kissed him before he could finish. Loki's hands cupped Tony’s face once more, holding him like a cherished possession as his mouth was devoured. Tony felt himself get backed up until he hit a wall. He barely felt it. His hands clasped Loki’s shoulders as he tilted into the other’s touch and only tried to gain more.

When they broke apart to gasp for air, Loki hissed against his jaw. “You are a fool. You pick me? A terrible, ridiculous decision.”

“Hah,” Tony laughed. “From where I’m standing? Best decision I could ever make.”

Loki laughed as well, but it sounded breathless and incredulous. “Fool. You utter imbecile. If you dare to say I did not warn you-”

“Pfft,” Tony dismissed. “I don’t need a warning to know you’re worth it.”

Loki sucked in a sudden breath, all the humor and tease leaving him as he pulled back, allowing them to lock eyes. Loki looked disbelieving and raw. His vulnerability was blatant and painful to witness, but Tony just held his lover’s eyes, smiling gently and refusing to look away.

It took a long time for Loki’s fingers to gently touch his cheek. “I cannot promise you ease.”

“I never asked for that.”

Loki smiled faintly. “I can only promise you trouble.”

“Sounds like fun,” Tony countered.

Loki chuckled, shaking his head before leaning down to kiss Tony once more. It only lasted a few moments before he pulled back.

“I will do terrible things to keep you,” Loki whispered, his words half threat and half promise. “I would have allowed you to leave, but I’m afraid that chance has now passed.”

Tony just leant forward to kiss his lover's neck. “Good thing I don’t want to go.” He closed his eyes and drew in the scent of his lover before letting out a slow breath. He wanted to stay here in Loki's arms indefinitely but... “We still have to fix things.”

Loki nodded and leant their foreheads together. “I shall speak with Thor alone; see if I can convince him to believe my affections are true. JARVIS should assist with this endeavour and speak on our behalf.”

“You sure he’s going to listen?” Tony asked, feeling worried after Thor’s recent display of anger.

“He still wishes to see the brother from his youth,” Loki answered. “I need only have him believe you are in sound mind and that our relationship is of benefit to us both.”

Tony nodded. “And what will we do in the meantime?”

“You will remain here,” Loki answered. “I would have you safe before I release you into their clutches. You are _mine_ and they will not keep you from me.”

Tony smirked and teased, “I love it when you get possessive.” 

Loki’s eyes found his own, moving from calculation and consideration to interest and desire in a heartbeat. “If reassuring your associates of your safety was not imperative, I would demonstrate how _possessive_ I can be.”

Time really was of the essence, but Tony still suggested, “Later?”

Loki’s eyes burned with the promise that Tony’s wish would be fulfilled even as he pulled away to put distance between them. He didn’t stray far as he began to murmur plans under his breath as he paced. His hand would also shift on every pass, just enough to brush Tony as if in reminder that Tony was present and standing firm and unwavering by Loki’s side.

Tony had never doubted for a moment that his decision would include keeping Loki, but it was in a soft moment like this with Loki unconsciously reaching for him, that Tony was glad to shift imperceptible closer and make himself that little bit easier for Loki to hold onto.

Tony wasn’t going anywhere no matter the mess that loving and choosing Loki put him in; the mage would never not be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write the insecurity and the mess. Well, less of the dealing with the Avenger problem and more with confirming Tony wasn't going anywhere. Eh. Idk. There was no point to this, just fun to write it. I hope you liked!
> 
>  **And bonus thoughts:** Loki had dropped hints about making Tony immortal but never followed through, afraid it would never come to pass but he liked imagining it. Tony had let it slide not sure how much he was willing to take on that commitment if it was offered. Now, he knows he _would_ take it and tells Loki as much. They actually use that acceptance as argument/truth that Loki in it for the long haul and loves him. Proves that _Tony_ loves Loki, by choosing to bind their lives together.
> 
> But, as I said, I just wrote this scenario for fun. Didn't feel the need to go into/pen more depth ^^


End file.
